Cleaning Beach House
Cleaning Beach House is the 28th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 12th episode of Season 2. In this episode, Petunia needs help with cleaning her beach house after a severe panic attack as a result of her OCD. Cast Starring: * Petunia * Gaston The Skunk * Stacy Featuring: * Giggles * Flaky * Grin * Sheega * Fizz * Lammy Appearances: * Lumpy * Sniffles * Generic Tree Friends Plot On a rainy day in Honalo, Petunia and her brother Gaston The Skunk come in from the rainy weather into their beach house. Stacy walks over to wipe up the mud they left by the front door. Petunia goes into the living roo and turns on The Weather Channel on the tv in her living room and checks the weather for the rest of the day. Meteorologist Sniffles comes on The Weather Channel and gives the forecast. The weather for the rest of the day is rain. The nighttime forecast calls for clear skies. The forecast for the next day calls for sunshine. The extended forecast comes on. Petunia looks at her armchair. It is stained with mud. Petunia freaks out and her OCD kicks in. Stacy changes the channel to a cop show and tries to help her sister calm down. Gaston The Skunk cleans the armchair. Petunia sees that her whole beach house is now dirty upstairs and downstairs. Petunia really has a meltdown but Stacy gives her a paper bag to help Petunia out of her trance. After she snaps out of it, Stacy suggests having her friends come over to help clean the place. Gaston The Skunk suggests that Petunia should head out to the library. Petunia agrees and calls her friends. Later, Petunia assigns her friends to tasks around the house. Giggles is assigned the lower lever, Flaky is assigned the kitchen, Grin is assigned the bathrooms, Sheega is assigned the stairs, Fizz is assigned the laundry room and Lammy is assigned to take out the garbage. A few Generic Tree Friends are also helping out. As Petunia gets ready to leave, Stacy says she will text Petunia when the job is done. Petunia walks out the door and heads over to the library taking the bus. She pays Lumpy the driver and he takes her to the library. The tree friends Petunia assigned start their tasks. Giggles sees the floor is all dirty in the hallway. She picks up the mop and starts to clean the floor. A generic tree friends slips on the wet floor and hits the wall killing him as his legs are separated from him. Gaston The Skunk picks up the corpse and puts in the trash can. He also fixes the wall and cleans up the blood. Sheega helps Giggles finish the hallway. In the kitchen, Flaky seems to be having trouble with the stove while she tries to clean. Stacy walks over to Flaky and gives her a rag with cleaner on it. Flaky wipes inside the oven. Giggles heads to the living room to clean the floor and the stuff in it. Giggles mops up the floor and she accidentally slips on it and crashes into an end table. She gets a black eye as a result of this. Giggles rushes to the kitchen for an ice pack. Stacy tells Giggles to take a break and that she will finish the mopping in the living room for her. Giggles sits on the sofa while she tends to her shiner. Meanwhile at the library, Petunia reads a book on ways to handle OCD. Petunia learns that other stuff besides paper bags can ease her OCD. The Generic Tree Friend next to her looks at the section and gives Petunia advice. Back at the beach house, Grin is cleaning the upstairs bathroom with a soft cleanser. A generic helping him eats it and he dies when blood comes out of his mouth and his insides. Grin freaks and wraps up the generic in a garbage bag and runs down stairs to the trash can. Another generic follows Grin. As soon as Giggles' eye has stopped swelling, he resumes her task with cleaning the living room. Sheega comes in to check on Giggles. Sheega goes into the closet and grabs a vaccum cleaner for her task. Meanwhile at the library, Petunia reads a funny joke book. She goes and finds a book on making home movies. Back at the beach house, Fizz cleans up the laundry room with her rag and finishes her job. Sheega is cleaning the stairs with the vacuum cleaner. A generic tree friends at the top of the stairs and gets into the way of the vacuum. His heart is sucked out of him and he dies. Sheega asks Stacy to get rid of the corpse. Stacy grabs the corpse and cleans up the mess. Lammy is helping with the garbage, grabs the corpse and puts it in the dumpster. Grin heads down to the downstairs bathroom to clean it. Gaston The Skunk heads upstairs to clean the upper levels. Flaky finishes with the kitchen and takes a seat in the living room. Grin finishes his task and heads to the living room. Giggles finishes her tasks and takes a seat. Fizz, Lammy and Sheega finish their tasks and head to the living room. As soon as Gaston The Skunk finishes the upper levels, the whole house is clean. Stacy texts Petunia to let her know the house is all clean. Meanwhile at the library, Petunia's cell phone vibrates and sees the text Stacy sent her. Petunia texts her sister back letting her know she is on her way. Petunia grabs her books and checks them out with her library card. Afterwards, she heads out the door and grabs a taxi. Later, Petunia comes home and sees what a fine job they did. Petunia is relieved and heads into the living room to watch TV by turning on her Blu Ray player and putting in a mystery movie from her movie collection, ending the episode. Moral: "Don't stop cleaning until the job is done!" Deaths * A Generic Tree Friend dies when he slips on the wet floor and into the wall, severing his legs from his body. * A Generic Tree Friend dies from eating soft cleanser as he pukes out blood and his insides. * A Generic Tree Friend dies when his heart is sucked out of his body by the vacuum Injuries * Giggles slips on the wet floor in the living room and gets a black eye. Destruction * The wall the Generic Tree Friend who slipped on the wet floor in the hallway crashed into gets a hole in. (Gaston The Skunk fixes the wall) Trivia * Only the Generic Tree Friends die in this episode. * This is the first time Petunia's beach house in shown. * Lammy appears without Mr. Pickles in this episode. * This is the first episode where Sheega interacts with Stacy. * Stacy wears blue jog pants in this episode and it has a fake plush clip on tail on it in the same color as Stacy's real tail. * This is the first episode where rain is on land in HTF Hawaiian Style. In Flip Out Beach, a storm at sea was shown. * Sniffles appears to be working for The Weather Channel in Honalo. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes